Secret Black Vow
by kanon1010
Summary: Sampai kapanpun malaikat dan manusia tidak akan bisa bersatu, karena malaikat tercipta untuk menjaga manusia bukan mencintainya. Karena itu jika melanggar hal terlarang tersebut, akan terbayar dengan nyawa dan menyisakan kesedihan yang lebih mendalam.


Perlahan-lahan helaian sayap berwarna putih itu mulai berguguran. Sebuah kesalahan besar dilakukannya, entah itu sebuah nafsu atau murni tulus dalam hatinya. Jiwa bersihnya harus ternodai karena sebuah perjanjian dengan sang iblis demi mendekati seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sebuah hubungan terlarang antara manusia dengan malaikat.

.

.

* * *

**Secret Black Vow**

Disclaimer : **Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

**Secret balack vow by vocaloid Rin kagamine - yamaha**

This fic belong to : **Kanon1010**

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy

Pairing : MikageTeito

**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

Have a nice read !

\\\dozooo~/

* * *

.

.

Dengan keberanian penuh sosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan tanda luka di pipinya, menghampiri sosok terlarang itu. Sang iblis berambut keperakan dengan tatapan tajamnya memberikannya sebuah pistol hitam, dimana hanya terdapat 2 peluru. Disetiap peluru yang ditembakan akan terkabul permintaan, tapi dengan konsekuensi menghabiskan separuh nyawanya.

Mengetahui perjanjian antara sang malaikat dengan sang iblis membuat tetua dewan malaikat murka dan mengusir malaikat blonde itu dari surga. Sang malaikat merasa terpukul dan merasa sangat tak berguna.

Disaat kegalauan dan kesakitan hatinya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dengan senyum tulus dan polosnya, mengulurkan tangan kepada malaikat tersebut. Malaikat yang bernama Mikage itu kaget dan tak menyangka bahwa manusia yang selama ini diincarnya menemuinya dan mengulurkan tangan itu.

Manusia yang diketahui bernama Teito Klein, adalah seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan. Pangeran kesepian yang selalu menyendiri, pangeran yang dicintai oleh mikage.

Mikage dengan perlahan menerima uluran tangan Teito yang hangat itu. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah melupakan kesakitannya pada perilaku malaikat surga dan memutuskan akan selalu bersama Teito.

.

…..

"Mikage! lihat ada penjual es krim apa kau mau?" tanya Teito pada suatu hari saat mereka sedang berada di taman, tentu saja Mikage telah menyembunyikan sayapnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, rasa jeruk sepertinya enak." balas Mikage dengan senyum lembut melihat tingkah Teito yang berlari menuju ke arah penjual es tersebut.

Semakin hari, semakin Mikage terjerat oleh Teito. Ia tak mungkin bisa berpisah lagi dnegannya meskipun para teman-temannya sesama malaikat menyuruhnya kembali ke surga tetapi Mikage menghiraukannya, baginya Teito adalah segalanya dan hanya untuk Teito ia hidup.

_hingga suatu hari, sebuah kejadian merubah hidup Mikage….._

…

"Pergi!" teriak Teito sambil mendorong tubuh Mikage tak sengaja.

Tadinya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga ayah Teito datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menikah dan harus dengan manusia bukan dengan malaikat. Ayah Teito memang mengenal baik Mikage dan juga malaikat lainnya, karena beberapa malaikat seperti Mikage memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kerajaan Ragss.

Tapi, ayahnya tau kalau hubungan antara malaikat dan manusia adalah suatu hal terlarang.

"Ma-maaf Mikage, aku mohon kau pergi dan jangan menampakan wajahmu lagi." Teito menundukkan kepalanya sambil emnahan isakan tangis.

"Kenapa? kenapa Teito?" Mikage dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh teito dan mengecup bibir ranum itu, akan tetapi ia mendapatkan penolakkan lagi.

Teito berlari dan meninggalkan Mikage yang masih terdiam bagaikan patung. Sakit…. sakit…. hatinya sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit saat ia dibuang dari surga. Mikage tersenyum perih dan kembali dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

'_**Aku harap Teito melupakan semua ingatan mengenaiku dan ubahlah aku menjadi manusia yang akan selalu bersama dengannya.'**_

setelah berkata dalam hati, Mikage menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dan menembakannya tepat di jantung hatinya. Separuh sayap putih mikage berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan di balik kegelapan tersebut sang Iblis menyeringai.

.

…..

Teito duduk di dekat jendela, beberapa hari ini ia merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa mengingat hal tersebut. Semilir angin dari jendela kamarnya menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya, Teito mencoba menutup matanya menikmati suasan sore hari tersebut.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dari arah pohon sakura yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut blondenya sedang berdiri melihat ke arah Teito sambil tersenyum hangat.

Pancaran mata pemuda itu sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. Teito seperti pernah melihatnya tetapi ia tak ingat dimana ia melihat senyuman seperti itu. Perasaan rindu dan sakit menyeran hatinya, meskipun ia tak mengerti apa penyebab hal tersebut.

"Teito Klein? saya Mikage Oak, salam kenal." kemudian pemuda yang mengaku bernama Mikage itu mencium punggung tangan Teito. Membuat Teito masih terdiam ditempat melihat perbuatan pemuda tersebut.

"Anda siapa?" akhirnya keluar juga sebuah kalimat dari bibirnya.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Teito. "Saya tunangan anda," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Teito masih sangsi pada pemuda yang tengah menarik tangannya tersebut, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya merasa nyaman bersama penuda tersebut, hingga ia berani menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tersebut.

.

…

Obsesi…..

Nafsu…..

dan keinginan kuat untuk memiliki…

Nampaknya sudah meracuni pikiran Mikage. Baginya hanya ada Teito, Teito dan Teito. Bahkan dengan menggunakan sedikit kekuatan malaikatnya ia memanipulasi pikiran ayahnya Teito, sehingga ayahnya menganggap Mikage adalah tunagan anaknya. Padahal tunangan yang sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis dari kerajaan Barsburg yang bernama Rosmanelle Ouka.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di atas ranjang, dimana Mikage yang sudah teliputi nafsu agar menjadikan Teito milikinya seutuhnya. Meletakan tubuh mungil Teito dalam posisi terlentang dengan Mikage yang berada di atasnya.

"Mi-mikage… a-aku belum siap." ucap Teito seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tenanglah Teito, bukankah kita akan segera menikah juga 'kan?" ujar Mikage dengan nada seduktif mungkin.

"Ta-tapi…. –"

Ucapan dari bibir Teito terbungkam oleh bibir Mikage dan setelah itu kedua insan tersebut melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika mereka menikah nanti. Tak dihiraukannya lagi jika suara teriakan maupun desahan dari Teito akan terdengar oleh para pelayan. Bagi Mikage bisa menjadikan Teito miliknya seutuhnya sudah cukup baginya.

.

….

Teito terbangun dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan, namun ketika melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya, seulas senyuman terpancar di wajah manisnya. Mengingat apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan semalam membuat Teito kembali merona.

"Pagi…" Mikage tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di bahu Teito.

"Pa-pagi…" Teito tergagap menyapa sapaan pagi dari pemuda dibelakangnya, tetapi kemudian menyadari ada yang aneh di jari kanannya. Begitu melihat ternyata ada sebuah rangkaian bunga daisy yang dibentuk menjadi cincin terpasang manis di jari kelingkingnya. "Ini apa?"

"Cincin pernikahan kita, karena aku belum membeli yang asli kuputuskan saja dengan memakai cincin itu." Mikage melepaskan pelukannya karena Teito berbalik menghadap wajahnya. "Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau serius denganku ?"

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini, kalau perlu akupun rela menukar jiwaku pada iblis demi bersamamu." Teito memeluk tubuh Mikage. "Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu dan mejagamu."

"Terima kasih Mikage…"

.

…..

Matahari bersinar namun tak terlalu menyengat, disertai dnegan hembusan angin sejuk khas musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, seakan mereka menyambut riang musim semi tersebut. Nampak di tengah kebun bunga tersebut, terlihat Teito sedang melihat cincin bunga pemberian Mikage seraya sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Bahagia…

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu untuk seseorang yang ia tak tau siapa. Teito merasa beruntung memiliki Mikage yang sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu Mikage yang sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan pernikahan mereka.

Mendengar kata menikah membuat Teito tersenyum lagi hingga tak menyadari ada sosok dibelakangnya tengah menatap Teito penuh dengan kebencian, dendam, dan amarah.

Sosok yang tak menapakkan kakiknya itu mengarahkan senjata apinya dibelakang Teito. Teito yang mendadak merasakan perasaan yang tak enak, segera menoleh kebelakang. Tapi sayang ia hanya sebentar melihat sosok pemuda dengan sayap putih yang memandangnya dengan kebencian setelah itu, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Ini akibat karena kau membuat orang yang berharga bagiku meninggalkanku dan juga menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Matilah kau dan masuklah dalam neraka, Teito Klein." ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum kejam, memandang tubuh Teito yang sudah tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah.

"SHURI!" teriak Mikage kepada sosok yang telah membunuh Teito. "Apa yang kaulakukan hah!" Mikage nampak Marah dengan perbuatan Shuri, ia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Akhirnya dia mati! dan aku puas karena dia telah merebutmu dariku!" dengan cepat Shuri menghilang dari hadapan Mikage. Mikage menatap langit sambil memeluk tubuh teito yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tetesan air mata keluar dari mata coklatnya.

.

…..

Shuri Oak namanya, nama marga yang dipakai Mikage ketika menjadi manusia. Shuri adalah teman satu timnya saat dulu masih menjadi malaikat. Bagi Shuri, Mikage adalah sosok yang hangat yang membebaskannya dari aturan keluarga Oak. Tetapi, kebencian mulai menyelimutinya ketika Mikage dan dirinya mendapat tugas untuk mengawal seorang pangeran yang tak lain adalah Teito.

Shuri dapat merasakan bahwa Mikage menyukai manusia tersebut, Hingga pada suatu malam ia menghampiri sang iblis Verloren untuk membuatnya bisa berdekatan dengan sang pangeran. Shuri sudah mencegah Mikage melakukan hal bodoh, tetapi ia tetap saja tak memperdulikan perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kebencian Shuri semakin besar ketika mengetahui Mikage berubah menjadi manusia demi hidup bersama sang pangeran dan mereka berdua telah melakukan hubungan intim tersebut. Berbekal pistol perak yang biasa para malikat pakai untuk membunuh para Kor atau iblis, ia membunuh Teito.

.

…..

_**My dear, Lying Cold….**_

Mikage tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya melihat tubuh dingin Teito. Air matanya terus mengenang berharap dengan sedikit kekuatan malaikat yang ia miliki dapat menyelamatkan Teito, namun itu sia-sia saja karena peluru perak tersebut memang dirancang untuk membunuh dengan sekali tembak.

"Teito! hiks… bangunlah…"

_**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…**_

"Aku bodoh, aku lengah dalam menjagamu… tapi tenang ada satu cara untuk mengembalikanmu lagi…."

_**My sin against god…..**_

_**All my acts of treachery shoul be paid my death…..**_

"Meskipun itu mengambil seluruh nyawaku….."

_**so I will die for you…**_

Mata Teito terbuka sedikit saat mendengar suara tangisan.

"Mi-mikage…"

_**I believe, that's my fate…**_

Mikage pun membuka penyamarannya dan mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berbeda warna. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Teito mengingat kembali atau bisa dikatakan ingatannya kembali jika Mikage membuka jati dirinya, begitulah perjanjiannya.

"Kau ingat? aku Mikage si malaikat itu… dan sekarang ini adalah janjiku yang akan terus menjagamu." Mikage mengarahkan pistol hitam peberian iblis tersebut tepat di jantungnya.

"_**Syaonara my dear Teito…"**_

_DOORR…_

Suara Tembakan itu menghilangkan tubuh Mikage yang terganti nyawanya dengan nyawa Teito yang kembali. Permintaan terakhir Mikage adalah menukarkan nyawanya dengan Teito.

Teito yang segera tersadar hanya menemukan sehelai bulu hitam yang ditinggalkan oleh Mikage. Ditengah kesadarannya dalam pelukan Mikage ia kembali mengingat semua hal-hal mengnai malaikat tersebut maka ia tak heran mengapa ia begitu menyayangi pemuda bernama Mikage yang mengaku tunangannya.

"Mikageeee…. hiks…hiks…"

Teito menangisi mengenai kepergian Mikage dengan memeluk sehelai bulu hitam tersebut.

…..

Sampai kapanpun malaikat dan manusia tidak akan bisa bersatu, karena malaikat tercipta untuk menjaga manusia buka mencintainya. Karena itu jika melanggar hal terlarang tersebut akan terbayar dengan nyawa dan menyisakan kesedihan yang lebih mendalam.

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
